A Wizard101 Tale: Fiona Seasong
by EveDragono
Summary: Fiona Seasong is a new student at RavenWood, but she's got a rather big and shocking secret. As a Myth student, life on land has proven to be harsh and difficult. Can Fiona be one of the best Wizards there is? All the while hiding her TRUE Identity?
1. Prologue

A Wizard101 Tale of Fiona Seasong

_Prologue_

_HeadMaster Ambrose waited patiently in his office, Gamma perched on his shoulder. He sat at his desk, shuffling papers everynow and then to pass the time. A letter with the words Stamped '**Important** **Information**' lay opened in front of him. He waited patiently for the soon-to-be-student of which the letter explained about. 'What a peculiar situation this is.' he thought to himself. 'But if this letter is correct, this girl has been turned into a human for the time being, and has been firmly instructed not to use her abilities on staff and fellow students.' he muses over the information of the letter thoughtfully, subconsciously stroking his beard. "You alright Headmaster?" Gamma asks him, jerking him from his thoughts. "What?-What? Oh-yes I'm quite well, thank you" Ambrose replies flustered. "Just waiting for the new student to arrive yes yes." he explains, nodding his head. A silence falling them inbetween them. "I guess this will be the first time we will be having a Siren as a student, correct?" _


	2. New Student

**Siren's Song: Fiona Seasong**

**Chapter 1: A New Student**

A girl stepped out of the Wizard City portal door, dressed in blue and white Nobal Garbs with a green trimming. She wore a small hat that complimented her light blue curls as they streamed behnd her. Some boys actually stopped and watch her go by, gawping at her in awe. She ignored them, head held high in confidence with a luggage bag in one hand. A gleam of excitement sparkled in her green eyes as she stepped out of Bartleby and looked around at Ravenwood in wonder, slowly stepping down the stairs as she did so. She then looked down at a slip paper in her fingers. Following the instructions that were written on it, she made her way throught the tunnel to the Commons, dodging oncoming Wizarding students. Sunlight greeted her on the other side, revealing a bustling and lively square.

The girl was once again overwhelmed by the beauty of the Wizard City. Her eyes wide in wonder. '_This place is so beautiful..._' she thought, hardly daring to believe she was in Wizard Central. 'S_nap out of it!_ _You have something you must do_' a logical voice in her head commanded her, rupturing her daydreaming. She shook her head to clear it and continued on, looking at the slip of paper in her tanned flawless hand. She then looked up to see a building, which the paper said, was the Headmaster's office. Her heart skipped a beat. '_This_ _is it, this is where everything is going to change_' the _(supposedly)_ MarleyBone girl realized, stopping in front of the simple, welcoming door that stood inbetween her and becoming a Wizarding student.

She took a deep breath and held it, her shaking hand reaching for the doorknob and grabbing it. Slowly, slowly, she turned the knob and opened the door, ever so quietly, stepping in. She closed the door behind her, before realizing the desk was empty. The girl looked around, to find nobody insight except for an owl sleeping on her perch in a corner. She shifted from boot to boot, doubt washing over her as negative thoughts streamed into her head, paralyzing her. She was still as a statue for a few moments before shaking her head violently, ridding herself of such negative thinking. '_You have every right to be here_' she reminded herselfy firmly, and she took several deep breaths.

"H-Headmaster Ambrose?" she called out. Her voice was melodic with a faint accent, obviously her singing abilities were phenomenal. Silence greeted her as she looked around.

"Ah, glad you made it Ms. Seasong" a rather old and wise voice replied after a long pause.

Fiona jumped and looked to see Merle Ambrose, closing a door near his desk behind him. An old man he was, with a spectacle in one eye, but his eyes were warm and welcoming.

"Please, have a seat," he invited, gesturing tositting down behind the desk with a grunt. She walked over and sat down, recomposing herself, trying to look proper as she sat up straight with her hands in her lap. The Headmaster shuffled some papers before setting them down to the side and clearing his throat.

"I have reviewed the letter from your Headmistress regarding your...eh...identity" he began, gesturing to the opened letter, and Fiona tensed. She just nodded in acknowledgement, as he then folded his hands on the desk.

"Your Headmistress has informed me that you have been firmly instructed not to use your abilities on anyone or anything, and if it is discovered that you've had, then to send you back at once. Is this correct?" his tone was gentle but firm.

Fiona fidgeted before nodding "Yes Sir," she responded in an apprehensive voice.

"And will you go by her and my rules?" he asked seriously, looking at her through those old wise eyes, he obviously wanted an honest answer.

Fiona froze up. '_Will I_?' she automatically asked herself before responding '_Of course_!'. She nodded. "Yes Sir, I will. I promise." she answers in a strong and confident tone. He smiles proudly.

"I'm glad to here that. Now, please answer these questions in-...ah...where is that book?" he looked around and under the desk, rummaging through papers and novels before he finally heaved a humongous book onto the table, making Fiona jump and startling Gamma awake.

"Whooooooo?" she cried, looking around alert, before eventually falling back asleep. The Headmaster gave an amused chuckle at their reactions as he flipped through the pages for a bit.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, landing on one particular page and propping it on his lap against the table. Fiona looked at him and tilted her head. "Now, I'm just going to ask you a few questions and you simply have to answer them as honestly as you can." He then looked up and chuckled at her horrified face. "Relax, it is only to see what school you shall be in." he comforted, and Fiona's shoulders relaxed slightly. Then they began with the questions.

After they were finished, Headmaster Ambrose put the book on the desk and turned it around to face her. Fiona looked at it and was immediately filled with confusion at the sight of a blank page.

"Excuse me...Headmaster the page is-" she was cut off by the Headmaster waving her off.

"-it takes a moment or 2, just watch it closely." She looked down at it closely, analyzing it. Slowly ink crept onto the pages, first tracing a symbol of a triangle with what looked like an eye in the midle. Inks of blue and yellow spread from the symbol, spelling out the words '**Myth**'. Fiona blinked and looked to the Headmaster expectantly.

He smiled "My dear, it appears you are in Myth! congratulations!" he congratulated, turning the book back around and closing it, before putting it away. He pulled out a registration form in its place and dipped a quill in ink, mumbling to himself. Fiona just watched him patiently, as he wrote in different lines.

The Headmaster suddenly turned it around, and held the quill out for her to take, "You just need to sign your name at the bottom, and then you shall officially be a student here at Ravenwood!" he explained excitedly, and Fiona took the quill hesitantly. She looked down at the form:

**Student Registration Form**

**Name:** Fiona SeaSong

**Age:** 17

**School:** Conjury 

Fiona scanned through the rest of the application before her eyes fell upon the fabled line at the bottom that read '_**student's signature here**_' under the line of which she was supposed to sign. She looked over to see the Parent/Guardian's signature was signed by her Headmistress. She felt a bubble of gratitude well up inside toward her. She then looked back to the line of where her signature must go. Her heart thumped wildly. '_This is it_' she thought excitedly, as the tip of the quill touched the paper. She then slowly...began to sign her name.

She handed the quill back to Ambrose, in which he put back into an ink bottle. In the moments he did so, Fiona admired her handywork, her mind numb with the feeling of accomplishment. The Headmaster took the signed paper gladly.

"I must congratulate you on joining the school! I will be sure to get this to Mr. Lincoln. In the meantime, why don't you get into your wizardry robes and take a tour around the school? Get to know the proffessors better, and make some friends!" he smiled at her cheerfully. She returned the smile for a moment before it shifted into a grimace.

"Wait, I dont have any robes-" she pointed out, but faltered when she caught his sly smile.

"Are you positive about that?" he questioned quietly, his gaze falling down to the table then back up to her. Following his hint, Fiona looked down at the desk, eyes widening at the sight of the yellow and blue robe that lay neatly folded on the glossy surface. She looked back at the Headmaster, rather dumbfounded with her mouth open. He just gave a wise, knowing chuckle, and gestured to the door with a gnarled wrinkled hand.

"Run along now, I have work to do!" he added with another mysterious chuckle and Fiona stood.

She grinned widely. "Th-thank you so so much sir!" she cried, now escatic. '_I did it, I'm a student_' she reminded herself over and over as she dipped her head to him a few times while walking backwards.

"Oh and one more thing Ms. Seasong." Ambrose called, holding up his hand for her to wait. "I will be notifying your teachers of your...eh...identity, but it is to be insured that they will not discriminate or hold it against you. After all, some are not exactly 'human' themselves" he gave one more knowing chuckle, and held out several sealed envolopes to Gamma, who flew from her perch to take them in her talons. Fiona just grinned and nodded several times.

"Thank you! You won't regret this!" she promised before closing the door behind her. She then turned around to face the swarm of wizards going about their business. She couldn't stop grinning, and some people glanced at her when she squealed and jumped up and down in sheer delight and joy. She immediately recomposed herself though after a moment, when she spotted the questioning and confused looks that were aimed her way. Fiona stopped and cleared her throat awkwardly, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. After adjusting her little garnished blue and green hat, she strode on confidently to Ravenwood.

Fiona stepped out from the girl's bathroom, her bag still in her hand but now with her MarleyBone disguise inside. She looked down and admired her novice robes; yellow with a lightblue blue trimming. She couldn't help but smile widely with giddyness. '_Calm down, self-control_' she reminded herself almost immediately, forcing her smile down to a neutral one. Fiona looked around at the different schools in awe. '_Which one shall I go to first_?' she pondered, scanning the school grounds.

She then noticed a Canine with a tophat and monocle, standing near the Grandfather tree. He looked like he was explaining something to a student in front of him, who was nodding. The student wore brown robes with wine red trimming. Fiona couldn't pinpoint exactly what school the student is in. '_Storm...Fire...Ice.._' she listed all the schools off before a new one came to mind. '_Is it...Balance?_' she questioned, before seeing the dog place a card in the student's outstretched hands. '_Is he a...pro-_' her thoughts were disrupted by the hooting of an owl, Gamma to be exact.

The dog looked up in surprise, as the student walked off. The confimed Balance Proffesor reached out a five-fingered paw, and took a letter that was apart from the rest. He dipped his head to Gamma, who then flew off toward the purple school to Fiona's left. The new Myth student then looked back to the proffessor as he read the letter, brow furrowed in concentration.

Almost as if he sensed her presence, he looked up to see her looking at him. He gave her a wolfish, but friendly grin, and put the letter away, raising his now free hand to beckon her over. She noticed his other hand was placed on a rather fancy cane. Fiona gulped and hesitantly walked over until she stood infront of him, scared to meet his eye.

"'Allo there!" he started in a cheerful, friendly tone making Fiona look up at him. "Are you the fabled Fiona Seasong?" he asked with an accent, his tone still jolly. She went rigid, automatically straightening her posture and putting her shoulders back.

"Yes" she replied in a confident voice, but the hand holding her bag shook a little.

"Jolly good to meetcha! I'm Arthur Wethersfield, Balance Instructor of Ravenwood! From MarleyBone!" he introduced and Fiona dipped her head in acknowledgement before finding her free hand being shaken. His hand was soft, groomed, and furry. Professor Wethersfield then went on about how he was always fascinated with magic, how he grew up in MarleyBone, and spent ten years in Krokotopia learning about Sorcery.

"Anyways, I just recieved this letter regarding you." He added suddenly in a hushed tone, glancing around for any people listening in. "And I can assure you that you will have a _great_ time here at Ravenwood! And, will be throughly accepted as a wizarding student. I can also assure you, you're not the only one here...thats different that is'" He added with a wink, making Fiona smile a little.

"Well, I should get going, I need to meet the other proffessors. It's been a pleasure meeting you." Fiona explained, smiling warmly, and he returned it.

"Indeed! I hope to see you around Ms. Seasong!" The Balance Instructor replied, and tipped his hat. Fiona dipped her head in return, before continuing onward toward the Storm School.

She continued her introductions through the Elemental schools, which definitely made her feel better about her race since a frog, a fairy, and an unspecified fire creature taught the schools. Ravenwood was on holiday apparently, explaining the lack of students in their classrooms. Despite it being such, teachers remained in their class to finish grading paperwork, and talk to students personally about their grades and such.

Fiona stopped at the sight of a giant gaping hole. 'What the shell happened here?' she thought, walking over to a guy who stood patiently beside the hole.

"Excuse me." she called out in a strong voice. The boy looked up and around, his eyes landing on Fiona. His hair was black and stuck out in all directions. His face; sharp with high cheekbones and taught features. He wore an outfit that consisted of black and white and everything inbetween, an ominous staff in his hand.

"Uh yea-I mean-yes?" the assumed Death student replied, as Fiona walked over to him in a confident fashion, her footsteps were just a little out of sync. She stopped in front of him, head held high in a haughty fashion. She sharply pointed at the hole so suddenly that the boy jerked slightly surprised. He then looked at the hole then back at her, before lifting a quizzical eyebrow.

"Why is there a giant hole in the ground?" Fiona demanded firmly.

A spark of humor appeared in the boy's eye. "That-" he started as if he knew everything. "-is where the Death school was. It disappeared-or-more like was ripped up from the ground not long after Malistaire left Ravenwood. We found it recently, but we just gotta get it back into place." The boy explained as Fiona slowly lowered her hand back to its neutral position. She went rigid when she saw him looking her up and down before he gave an amused chuckle. It was Fiona's turn to lift an eyebrow.

"So you're the new girl huh?" He suddenly changed subject.

Fiona stiffened. "How did you-" she stopped to gape as he slipped an enevelope out of his pocket, a confident smirk on his face. "You're a _proffessor_?!"Fiona exclaims, absolutely baffled of how a student could be a proffessor.

The boy laughed. "Not _officially_," he retorted, smiling and rolling his eyes playfully. "Malorn Ashthorn is the name. I don't mean to brag but before his wife died, I was Malistaire's top student. After he and the school disappeared, it was up to me to teach the new kids. So I'm the Death Teacher 'til Headmaster Ambrose finds a replacement. Since putting Malistaire back as the Death Teacher isn't exactly a good idea with the whole 'tried to take over the Spiral' thing in his record."

Malorn laughed at his own joke, making Fiona roll her eyes in annoyance. "Anyways, I got the letter, and I don't really see the big deal about you being a si-" he was suddenly cut off when a hand clapped over his mouth.

"Don't" Fiona started threateningly in a hushed tone. "Say it." A short pause followed her words, neither one of them moving. "You don't tell a single swimming soul about my secret and I won't force you to make an absolute fool of yourself. _Am I clear_?" she hissed. The wide eyed boy nodded vigorously, and Fiona pulled her hand back slowly. "I want to fit in in this society, and I want to be a Wizard. _Just_ a wizard, and if you _ruin_ that for me you would have earned my undying urge to kill you. Got-it?"

"Ok! Ok! Got it! I won't tell _anyone_!" He promised in a panic, hands put up in front of him in defense.

"Carry on then" Fiona replied, before rounding past him and toward the Myth school.

Malorn Ashthorn followed her with his head. "Sheesh what a _woman_" he commented, before shaking his head in disbelief.

Fiona had decided to save her school for last, so she skipped Myth for the Life school. She was only mildly surprised to find it was taught by a cow, who she found a very peaceful woman. Now there was only one school left.

She stepped in front of the door with the Myth symbol on it and took a deep breath. Then she opened the door...and stepped inside.

The classroom was blindingly bright, making Fiona squint for a moment. Her eyes fell on a tall, bald man dressed in robes that resembled her's. A permeneant scowl was etched into his face. He looked to her and sneered.

"I'm guessing you are the new Conjurer-want-to-be?" he assumed in a snide unwelcome voice. Fiona felt herself cringe a little. '_Keep it together Fiona!_' she commanded herself, straightening up, managing to keep a straight face.

"Y-Yes sir." she replied in a bold tone, but the stutter at the beginning told otherwise.

Cyrus clicked his tongue and shaked his head disaprovingly. "I wish that Ambrose would send us some more _gifted_ students for once" he complained, making Fiona's heart sink. He just shook his head in exasperation with a frustrated sigh. "Very well I suppose you can _attempt_ to learn some Myth spells. Class starts tomorrow at 8 o'clock _sharp, _and then I will see how well you pay attention." he hissed. "Now, leave me alone." he ended the conversation by making a shooing gesture to Fiona, going back to his work.

Fiona huffed as she stepped outside, letting the door close behind her. Her smooth tanned face was flushed an angry red. '_That's my proffessor?! What a-..._' she haulted when she spotted a certain someone.

She froze to the spot, her legs going weak. Her heart pounding wildly against her chest. She had the mind to race to the life school, there she plastered herself against the stone wall. Her breathes came in short quick spurts, mind racing in shock and terror.

'_He's here, of course he is. This is the school he must go to...oh starfish why him? why here?_' she pleaded in her head, the bag slipped from her sweaty palm onto the ground. She didn't pick it back up, she just wrung her hands before going to her hat to fix it.

'_Oh...why me?!_' she made a concentrated hissing sound under her breath. '_Why was it him that I...that I watched..._' Her mind ventured back to the Crab Alley incident... Where her journey to becoming a human wizard had begun...

**A/N**

**hey, it's the author here. So, I will do the best I can to get these chapters up and at 'em and the best they can be! Please rate and review! I want to hear your thoughts! thanks a bunch!**


End file.
